1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing a fluoroorganopolysiloxane.
2. Description of the Prior art
Organopolysiloxanes have low surface tension and low refractive indexes, and are excellent in properties such as heat resistance, cold resistance, electrical insulation properties, water repellency, release properties, defoaming properties and chemical resistance; hence they are nowadays used in extensive industries. However, the recent progress of technology requires development of organopolysiloxanes excellent in various properties capable of satisfying high level of requirements. In attempt to satisfy, the requirements, for example, organopolysiloxanes having a fluorine-containing organic group were proposed.
The present inventors intended to produce an organopolysiloxane having a perfluoroalkylether group as the fluorine-containing group. Heretofore, as a conventional process of preparing an organopolysiloxane, there is known a process in which an organotrisiloxane having a desired pendant organic group is polymerized in the presence of such a catalyst as silanolates of alkali, e.g., Li, Na, K and Cs at 100.degree. to 180.degree. C. However, if this process is applied to an organotrisiloxane having said perfluoroalkylether group, polymerization proceeds with difficulty, and depolymerization also occurs to produce a considerable amount of low molecular weight compounds; hence it is impossible to produce a polymer with an intended polymerization degree in a good yield.